


I'M THE MAN...

by Patty_Parker60



Category: Blindspot (TV), Grey's Anatomy, Marina-fandom, Men's Basketball-RPF, Rosewood (TV), Station 19 (TV), Surrera-fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: Station 19/Grey's AnatomyBlindspotRosewoodThe NBA Playoffs
Relationships: Andrea "Andy" Herrera & Robert Sullivan, Andy Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Annalise Villa/Beaumont Rosewood Jr, Beaumont Rosewood/Annalise Villa, Edgar Reade & Tasha Zapata, Kathleen "Kat" Noonan/Eldice "Bam" Adebayo (RPF-NBA), Maya Bishop & Carina DeLuca, Natasha "Tasha" Zapata/Edgar Reade, Rosilla-fandom - Relationship, Victoria Hughes & Lucas Ripley, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 25
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [The_Unseen_MrStanton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unseen_MrStanton/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [hubbleimage13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hubbleimage13/gifts), [wafci62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafci62/gifts), [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts), [ashlee_jordan888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashlee_jordan888/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [milli_canales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milli_canales/gifts), [bichita_36e](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bichita_36e/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Maca96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maca96/gifts), [uk_totty1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uk_totty1/gifts), [jayjayM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayjayM/gifts), [Melodious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodious/gifts), [melodiousoblivion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiousoblivion/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts), [legallyblindandrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya gets coping tools and relationship advice from Dr. Lewis-  
> kat Noonan hopes to trace to Miami to support her NBA boyfriend in  
> his quest for a title-
> 
> Repata settle in life as PARENTS
> 
> AU, cross-fic

-STATION 19/GREY’S ANATOMY-

-MAYA BISHOP-

“You are in the midst of a bad breakup, Maya, and that can be really brutal. Your heart and body hurts. Even if you recognize that the sting  
of a split will ultimately fade and that you'll recover from heartache in time, it can be tough to keep your chin up when it feels like the light  
at the end of the tunnel is still far away. In these low moments, it's natural to seek out comfort, whether that comes in the form of heart-to-  
hearts with your best friends, or something simpler.”

Mays asks, “Such as?”

“You mentioned that you love to watch sunrises and sunsets…when is the last time that you did that?”

“I HAVEN’T…since…”

“I am writing you a prescription for seven days of sunrises and sunsets. And I meant to ask, and forgive the personal nature of my question:  
are you still celibate?”

Sighing, Maya answers “Yes, I am. It has NOT been easy- _AT ALL!”_

“I’ll bet! However, this is a good test for you, as to whether you can withstand the challenges of FIDELITY, Maya. It's something you've never  
had to address previously; I suggest that you _really buckle down_ so that you don’t repeat the same mistakes.”

“You’re right…of course you are…is that our time?”

Diane Lewis smiles and says “It is. Janie can set up your next appointment.”

-xpxpxpxpxpxpxpxpxpxpxpxpxpxp-

-Station 19-

-KAT NOONAN-

**NBA BASKETBALL ON TNT!...down 2-0 the Heat faced ‘Bron and the Lakers without key performers Bam Adebayo and**  
**Goran Dragic in game 3 of the NBA Finals…it mattered little as guard Jimmy Butler’s monster 40 point 13 rebound 11 assist master-**  
**piece fueled the Heat’s 115-104 victory in game 3 to avoid a 3 oh deficit…fearlessly attacking the rim and adding a timely 3-pointer…**  
**can King James and Co re-group defensively and re-gain command of the series? TUESDAY NIGHT LAKERS…HEAT only on TNT!**

-xpxpxpxpxpxpxpxpxpxpxpxpxpxp-

Her request typed and printed out, Kathleen ‘Kat’ Noonan signs the form and runs up the stairs to Captain Maya Bishop’s office, where she taps  
on the door before entering: “Come on in!", a voice calls from within.

“Um, Cap? I don’t know if you are aware that I’m dating one of the Miami Heat-“

“I added that block Bam Bam had to stop Jayson Tatum to my all-time highlight reel”, Maya smiled.

“Oh! I didn’t know that you knew…anyway, I really want to be there to support him-they either win tomorrow night or they’re down  
3-1; plus he hurt his neck.”

“Your shifts are covered?”, The Captain asks, scanning the request.

“Yes, Cap.”

“Who is it?”

“Uriko Platt from C and German Morales from B.”

Maya scrawls her signature on the doc and drops it into the basket of paperwork that will be sent up for Robert Sullivan. “I’m  
recommending that he approve it-don’t forget, Rook: SOUVENIRS for the entire A shift!”

Kat laughs. “Of course, Cap!”

After the shift is over, Andy Herrera-Sullivan approaches her protégé: “Kat; I want you to be careful, OK?"

"O-Kaay, Andy...um, what do you mean, exactly?"

"My friend is an FBI agent-her name's Tasha Zapata-and they have determined that the alt-right is becoming really active in Florida:  
actually pulling the masks off of people; walking around in tactical gear and carrying automatic weapons...my cousin Annalise Villa  
is a detective on the East Miami PD...here's her card. I remembered you saying that you planned to go and see your boyfriend in  
the Finals in Bay Lake, and I'd really feel better if you hung out with her and her husband...PLEASE? I'd really feel better knowing  
that you're safe."

Touched, Kat catches her Lieutenant in a tight hug, her eyes suddenly misty. "Thank you so much! Station 19 really IS a family!"

-xpxpxpxpxpxpxpxpxpxpxpxpxpxp-

-Blindspot

-REPATA-

No one is more surprised than Natasha "Tasha" Zapata about the seamless transition she made from balls-to-the wall FBI bad ass  
to Chief Cook and Bottle Washer...now a Mother of two she spends her days nurturing the toddler and infant fathered by Edgar Reade.

Natalia (Nat) is 20 months, and her brother Eliseo (Leo) is 6 months old, and as one might imagine they are a 'handful'-a handful that  
Zapata wouldn't trade for anything. Reade has promised to stay out of the field as much as possible, and he's been very good about keeping  
that vow ("Don't you _dare_ get killed and leave me with these two huercos!" she'd told him). That evening after dinner, he makes  
time to play with them, even after a 12 hour day. She watches them for a while before getting his attention: "Te he dicho queue tanto te amo y  
te quiero en los ultimos diez minutos?"

"No, pero te perdono!" he jokes.

"I never imagined...I gave up hoping for this for me, you know?" She indicates their little family with a sweep of her hand. " I gave up wanting  
it for myself...and then I met you. And we became friends, and I saw the type of man that you are, your HEART, and your kind soul. Before I  
knew it imagined us together: I dreamed of it. But I was afraid; afraid that if you knew some of what I'd done...before we met when I was  
gambling and one-night-standing my way through the Bronx...and sucking down booze (and other things) as if bars would stop selling alcohol  
the next morning after...that you would never want me. Once we got together, I was terrified, Reade-you don't know how scared I was that  
I couldn't give you children, and that you'd leave me, and that would have killed me. And I do thank God for these two, and for YOU.  
You SAVED ME, Eddie. You loved me and you saved me and I can never repay you."

"Tu eres la dueña de mi corazon, de mi alma", Reade says, his eyes shining with the intense love he feels for her.

==================================

Spanish-English (provided by lila_luscious1)

huerco: bratty child ((affectionately)  
Te he dicho queue tanto te amo y te quiero en los ultimos diez minutos?"  
Tu eres la dueña de mi corazon, de mi alma: you own my heart and my soul


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SURRERA  
> Explicit sex and adult language in this chapter.

He bangs around a little to alert his wife that he's home. He mounts the stairs, calling her name. "In here, Baby!" she calls from  
the master bath. He steps inside to find Andy in the huge tub: gloriously naked, with thick bubbles adorning her chest and legs; her  
groin is mostly hidden beneath the hot and fragrant water (it smells of Victoria's Secret lavender bath oil)..."I feel so nice and relaxed!"  
she exclaims, with a big smile. "I actually haven't washed at all yet; YOU COULD do that", she suggests, playfully tossing a large bath  
sponge his way, which splashes water and bubbles onto him.

Sullivan kneels and grabs the sponge, then leans in to kiss her. With the sponge he forms circles at the top of her groin, moving it  
lower and lower so that she rotates her round bottom in sync with the motions of his scrubbing hand. The motion is gentle and highly  
arousing. She mumbles "Harder!" against his lips, and he complies, making her gasp around his kiss. Robert nips at her neck, boosting  
himself into the tub while scrubbing the sponge across her firm breasts and their erected nipples. A brief pause while she helps him out  
of the sweatshirt, sweatpants, and boxer shorts he wears (he removed his shoes and socks in the bedroom); moments later he slips into  
the tub...

Sullivan finished scrubbing her chest, and Andy has 'hold of him, stroking him slowly...they are both getting hot- and it wasn't just because  
of the steam in the bathroom. He leans forward and their lips meet, then their tongues. "Pinch my nipples", she whispers around their kiss  
and he does-firmly but gently. The whole time she guides him closer to her, using his fully-extended penis. "I want you to FUCK ME, Husband-  
plant a baby in me!" she moans passionately. He sloshes forward, dashing water over the top of the tub and onto the floor, gliding forward  
and into her in a smooth and athletic motion. Her knees rise and clasp about his hips: neither of them moves while she acclimates to the billy-  
club sized cock-staff piercing her womanhood.

"Oooo-Fuck!" she gasps when he starts to thrust; "Is there such thing as a _pene_ -reduction??!", she huffs, biting back another  
moan. When he senses her loosening around him he ups his pace, and when she uses her kiegels to slow him down he bites gently into  
shoulder to slow him further. . .after that she spread her legs wantonly; inviting him to go harder and deeper-her need for his cock was urgent.  
She is wet and slippery and his hard shaft triggered shocks and pulses of intense pleasure as it filled her again and again. Andrea thrills to his  
HIS SOUNDS–his gasps and groans, breath panting as his exertion increased. She loves the scent of his skin and the sex-and-sweat fragrance of  
their combined arousal. His heat. His touch. The taste of him. The feel of him pounding in and out of her pussy. Robert is familiar and welcome in  
in a way no one else had ever been. When he came, he thrust deep inside her, muscles locking. She could feel his cock twitching and pulsing in  
her tight channel, an intimate sensation and one that she especially enjoyed. She tried to squeeze him in return, to reciprocate the feeling and  
prolong his pleasure. She also means to pull the life-making fluid from him, to make good on her request for him to "plant a baby in me"...

He's in no hurry to pull out afterward, content to lie on top of her, his weight supported by his elbows and knees. It feels safe to be under him,  
his heat and muscular chest pressing her softly onto the bottom of the bathtub as his breathing and hers returned to normal. Once the water  
turns tepid they shower (Andy is careful to keep her legs together as much as possible to keep Sullivan's seed inside, then get into bed: Andy  
balances on her shoulders, her toes pointed toward the ceiling. "This helps your 'swimmies' get to their target" she says in response to his amused  
expression. "And don't mock me, or I'll tease and berate your baby when you aren't around!", she teased.

“Let’s eat!” he suggests an hour later, and they descend to the first floor. There are leftovers from their dinner with the Ripleys. Then Andy grabs  
her ‘list’ and marches to the living room…once they have settled on the living room sofa, Andrea presents her list of preferences to Robert (17  
minutes remain until the Seattle Seahawks game, but this is important)…First on her list: that the child learn about both cultures. “I want to teach him  
SPANISH first, then English or German-whichever. He should know that he’s AFRO-LATINO-GERMAN, and be proud of that. …you agree?”

“Of course. I consider it not only important that he know his origins but essential. I learned my history early, and I’m happy that I did.”

“Bien (alright): Number 2 is HIS NAME…a version of _Lucas_...'LUCA?' or 'REY?'...or...no, forget it..."

"You want to honor your friend Ryan", her wonderful husband says gently.

"En serio-no te burles de mi." (Really-don't play with me)

"En serio. Asi queue era tu mejor amigo." (Really-as he was your best friend)

'OK...si estas seguro queue no te molesta." (OK-as long as it doesn't bother you)

"Esta bien, Andy", he insists.

Her eyes shining, she says "I love you." She lifts the hand resting on her thigh and kisses it. "Watch your game. We have plenty of  
time to finish the list."

**Author's Note:**

> />


End file.
